Of Grocery Shops and Boyfriends
by pastelhellhound
Summary: In which Annabeth has to live at the Countryside for a whole summer, and works at a grocery shop where every guy there oogles her. But what frustrates her to no end, is the fact that she wants one guy, who just happens to be her boss's son, spare her a glance. [Prequel to an upcoming story. can be a seperate one shot. Rated T/M for themes that lie on the verge of adult themes]


**OF GROCERY SHOPS AND BOYFRIENDS**

**[CHECK OUT THE POOL ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR WHAT STORY[OR ONESHOT] I SHOULD WRITE NEXT]**

* * *

><p>Annabeth didn't really like the country side. Sure, she was visiting her cousin's only, but it was horrible. She wasn't used to the stench, the mud, and all the bugs.<p>

So, simple as that, Annabeth got a job at the grocery shop in town, which was a few miles away from her cousin's house. She didn't mind- there wasn't that horrible stench there, and besides, Annabeth got a lot of free time. The guys there only came to oogle her, which meant she could take a lot of breaks.

Annabeth didn't really liked the oogling, but what frustrated her later was that one thing she wanted was for one guy to oogle her. Hell, she wanted him to even glance at her. She had met him a week after she started working, and she asumed he had a job or something.

"D'ya know where my mom is?" The guy asked with a strong southern accent, which he managed to pull off with his simple style of clothing, as he practically slammed his hands on the counter, making Annabeth jump. She expected him to say 'mother' instead of 'mom'- but it made her wonder if he was a momma's boy. All the jocks- which he was, by the looks of it; didn't call their mother 'mom'."Hey, you listenin'?" The guy asked yet again, making Annabeth's eyes snap back to his, greeting her with a beautiful sea green, which had flecks of gold and blue in it.

"Your mother?" She asked, straightening herself. "I don't, actually." She bit her tongue after she spoke, knowing she sounded like an annoying brat.

"Well, fuck me." The guy swore, leaning back on his eyes, his eyes off in the distance. "She owns the shop, y'know? Sally Jackson, ring a bell?" He asked, running a hand through his hair- proving that his hair was as fluffy as it looked like. Annabeth's eyes widened after he spoke. He was Sally's son? The sweet boy? No way.

"Of course, I know," Annabeth answered, glaring. "I work here, y'know?" She imitated his accent, making him glare at her.

"Fuck you." He answered, walking to the entrance to behind the counter. He pushed past her, walking to the employee's room- making her eye's widen yet again before she answered a little too late and too quietly for him to hear;

"You know you want to."

* * *

><p>The next day after she met Sally's son, was spent uneventful until noun striked, and at the exact time Jason Grace, her co-worker who worked only on Mondays and Tuesday, walked in, with Sally's son trailing behind him, glaring daggers at him. The boys seperated after entering, Jason making his way to the counter, while Jackson stopped at the entrance, eyes still trained on the blonde boy.<p>

"Hey, Annabeth." Jason greeted, somewhat shyly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, although most of her attention was fixed on the jock boy behind him.

"Hmm?" Annabeth replied, her eyes trained on the dark haired boy. She shook her head before facing Jason. "What?"

"I just, uh, came here to get some bread." Jason lifted the bread he was holding, dropping it on the counter. Annabeth checked it quickly and he paid for it. "And, uh, here's my number' if you wanna call or somethin'," Jason wrote his phone on a piece of paper, smiling at her before walking out.

Five minutes later, when Annabeth looked up from her book, Jackson was leaning on the counter.

"Need something?" she asked curiously, her eyes staring into his.

"Not particullarly. Tell my mom when she returns that I'll be spending the night at Nico with Jason, alright?" The Jackson kid said, and Annabeth nodded before returning to her book, concentrating not to glance up.

After a moment, he was gone. Looking up, finally, so she could insert Jason's number into her phone to maybe call him later, she noticed the paper wasn't tell anymore, and recalled a crunching sound from Jackson's hands earlier.

* * *

><p>After a month, Annabeth was invited to a party after she finished her shift. She didn't really expect anything, but when she told her cousin, Katie, she found out that Southern parties concerned of three main variables: alcohol, dirty dancing, and sex.<p>

So, Katie made Annabeth wear a loose tank top along with shorts, while Katie went in a short dress with flats. (Annabeth was sure she was trying to impress the boy, Travis Stoll, but she didn't tell her that.)

Which didn't make Annabeth surprised when, about thirty minutes after the party started, she saw them pressed against each other, practically sucking each other's souls out of them, but if Katie wasn't so occupied, Annabeth would sent her a thumbs up.

Annabeth dodged the people dancing (more like people that were making out on the dance floor) and was about to go to the pool, when she noticed a lonely figure leaning against the wall, studying her as it drank beer. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the Jackson kid, and she walked up to him. When she was facing him, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him down into a kiss.

Annabeth would blame it on the alcohol the next day. She gasped slightly when the boy tightened the kiss pulling her closer to him using his hands, and she let go off his shirt, her hands going up to play with his hair.

She was slightly aware of the people making out around them, but her senses turned sharper when the boy muttered into the kiss, "Percy" before deepening the kiss if possible. Annabeth searched her brain for ideas about what the name meant, when she realized that it was probably his name. After all, they haven't really exchanged names. Annabeth was about to mutter her own name when she felt cold hands slide under her tank top, making her gasp- which, in return, made Percy grin into the kiss.

Now completely unaware of what was happening around her, Annabeth's senses returned when the boy pulled away, grabbing her hand and leading her somewhere. She almost slipped, but the boy managed to make her not fall. The alcohol was still making her feel dizzy, but she noticed the boy was leading her to one of the bedrooms, muttering something about 'privacy.'

Once inside, Annabeth kissed him again, and he closed the door. He locked it quickly (and if Annabeth wasn't so drunk, she would've probably thought he had done this many times before), and lifted her up, pressing her against the door, her thighs around his waist, with his hands holding them. Her hands played with his hair as she kissed him.

Moments passed, before the two momentarily pulled up to breathe, before Percy once again kissed her, slightly biting her lip. He pulled away, almost making Annabeth whine in process, but his head moved down to her neck, biting down on certain spots, certainly leaving hickeys, and kissing the skin in others, making her moan in pleasure.

Again, if Annabeth wasn't so drunk, she would've wondered how he knew exactly what to do. Or how he was holding her up still, after so long, but before she could do anything- his phone rang loudly and he nearly dropped her. Setting her down quickly, he muttered under his breath, "Shit. Sorry." Before unlocking the door and rushing out to answer his phone.

She didn't see anymore of him at the party.

* * *

><p>If the kiss was actually real, he didn't show it. Although, she didn't see him much to really notice.<p>

Annabeth was just closing the shop after she finished her extra long shift- her boss, Sally Jackson had already gone home, and asked her to lock the shop and give her the key the next day. This was Annabeth's last shift this summer, and she sighed as she was about to lock the door when a figure suddenly pushed the door back, making her move away from the door, unable to lock it. The figure entered the dark shop, closing and locking the door quickly before grabbing her shoulders.

"Annabeth, right?" The person asked, it's husky voice giving away the identity.

"Y-yeah." She managed to squeak out, her shoulders still being squeezed by Percy.

"Look. About what happened at the party-," He took a deep breath before continuing. "I would say I regret it, but I don't."

"I-," She was at a loss for words. So she said the first thing that came into her head, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going back to New York."

"The Big Apple, huh?" Percy asked, blinking at her, his sea green eyes searching her grey ones. "We better make the most of this time then, huh?" Before she could answer, he crashed his lips into hers. Annabeth blinked before closing her eyes, her hands embrancing his neck as he pulled closer to her, eventually leading her to the counter, which he sat her on.

Percy pulled back from the kiss, his hands on the counter as he leaned on it so he was face-to-face with Annabeth, and he bit his lip as she watched him, puzzled. "My mom would be so disappointed if she saw this."

"Well, she isn't here, is she?" Annabeth replied, grinning before she leaned forward so she could kiss him, her hands grinning his neck as his gripped her waist, making her shiver at the contact.

* * *

><p><strong>headcannon: Percy's hands are actually always really cold (like water when it touches you usually) but Leo's are usually very warm<strong>

**ok bye**

* * *

><p>Annabeth looked out the window on the car, sighning as she kept her book on her knees. She was visiting her cousin's, this time for a whole three months, skipping school a bit. She was already driving to her cousin's house, and she wasn't really feeling keen on meeting anyone. She had to leave her boyfriend of nine months in New York, the Quarterback- Luke Castellan, and she was afraid that when she would see Percy, she would make out with him, or something.<p>

When Annabeth arrived at her cousin's house, she was commanded to leave her suitcase in the house and change into a swimming suit or something and come back into a car.

So, thirty minutes later she found herself yet again in the car, driving to 'Swimmer's Creek' which apparently had the best water to swim in- a great recipe to chill on summer days.

"Y'know that Jackson kid?" Katie asked, chewing some gum that she had earlier offered to Annabeth. Annabeth nodded. "Well. He sort of started being more sportish, although he's still a loner,"

"He did?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

"Yeah, yeah." Katie nodded. "He left to go to some athlethic school because he had a schoolarship or somethin'. He's apparently a swimmer, or somethin'. Travis told me once, but I dunno."

"That's good, I suppose." Annabeth shrugged. "Do you remember the boy I told you about a year ago?"

"That Castellan Quarterback guy?" Katie asked, looking at Annabeth. "Yeah, I do."

"He's my boyfriend of nine months." Annabeth grinned, and Katie, opened her mouth, suprised.

"But- I thought you were with Jackson," Katie blinked at her. "Jason saw you guys kissing before you left, and it was talk o' town. Everyone thinks you guys were a couple. You would've looked cute together."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked increduosly. "Me and him?" She snorted. "Jason must've been wrong."

"Yeah, right." Katie let out a snort herself before hopping out of the stopped car. Annabeth heard laughing in the distance but she shrugged it off. She grabbed her towel, and followed Katie to the creek, only to hear the girl let out a gasp.

Annabeth looked over a shoulder and bit her lip not to let out a gasp; she saw five boys lazily hanging in the creek, while one swam in between them, occassionally splashing them, making them jump.

She recognized some of them; the blonde was obiovusly Jason, his electric blue eyes fixated on the water as if trying to calculate where the boy would swim next. The two brown haired boys were obviously Travis and Connor Stoll (Travis was Katie's boyfriend apparently), the other blonde was evidently Will, who had his arm swung around Nico (a couple?). All of the boys had a lean built and were laughing.

The one swimming suddenly came up for air- he made the mistake of coming up next to the twins, and the pushed him back into the water, making him take a sharp breath as his head was pushed in and he surfaced coughing. The twins laughed, and the boy with the messy black hair, pushed them into the water, grinning. His sea-green eyes seem to sparkle-

Wait. This was Percy Jackson? He was definetely different- less childish, and less of a loner.

"Still a loner, huh?" Annabeth asked as Katie watched the boys interact, at a loss of words.

Travis got out of the water as he saw his girlfriend, grinning as he ran up to her.

"Hey, Kit-kat." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Travis!" Katie complained. "Don't call me that!" She pushed the boy jokingly away, and Connor joined them a bit later, helping his brother pull a prank on Katie. Annabeth moved away from them, oblivious to the fact that while Jason, Will, and Nico were engrossed in a deep conversation, the sixth got out, making his way towards her.

"Hey." He said, and she turned around, suprised, to find Percy in front of her. "Miss me?" He joked, laughing. Annabeth grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the deep parts of the woods, away from the people. When they were a fair distance away, Annabeth stopped. She felt bad that she was leading him on like that, but she blamed her hormones.

"I did miss you." She backed up against a tree trunk, sliding down. Percy eyed her, suprised.

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrows, dropping down in front of her. He seemed bery comfortable with his body- only dressed in boxers, which were still wet from the swimming. "I doubt that, Annabeth."

"Huh?" Annabeth asked, staring at him quizzically. The boy shrugged, staring her down. "Oh." She said when she finally realized what he meant- he probably somehow found out about her boyfriend.

"Why'd you take me here?" He asked, his eyebrows bunching up, showing he was confused. She cursed under her breath, realizing she couldn't simply tell him that he turned her on just being there.

"I-I just like alone time with you."

"As in kissing me?" He asked, shaking his head. "You have a boyfrien-," He stopped midsentence when she leaned forward and kissed him, her hands gripping his hair tightly, making him gasp into the kiss. He returned the kiss, his cold hands finding their way to her waist as he pushed her up against the tree; most likely scratching her new shirt.

After a moment of making out, Percy pulled away, doing that thing where his mouth found a spot on her neck, kissing it gently before nibbling at it, most likely resulting in a hickey.

Annabeth felt a rush of guilt at the kiss, but she didn't have the power to stop it.

* * *

><p>Annabeth didn't see him the next summer, or the summer after that, or the summer after that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Prequel to a story coming up after Skaterboy! ;)**

**[this Annabeth is extremely out of character, but it's hormones people. besides, Percy is just really hot]**

**_Pastel**


End file.
